


Eating Professor's Cake

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: “I’m not eating cake in my room I-I Swear Professor” BernadettaUnderage warning
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 4





	Eating Professor's Cake

Knocking on Bernadetta’s room Byleth was concerned with her recent lessons, she was distracted and it seemed like she was holed up in her room eating cake all the time, he was worried the young girl hadn’t been focusing on her studies and could fail her classes, turning too leave as he got no reply, her heard her squeal, The noise made him concern Byleth kicked the door in, Byleth got quite a view as he walked into Bernadetta’s room, the young girl was naked, her hairy pussy and petite tits on full view, food debris was everywhere, her fingers in her pussy as she moaned “Professor Mhmmmm…”  
“Ermmmm” Bernadetta?”  
“Eeeekkk! Pro-Professor? Oh my I’m naked!” 

It took Byleth an hour too calm her down, he threw her duvet over her to cover her modestly, she looked at her professor as he made sure the door was locked “Ermmmmm Teacher?” she mumbled as Byleth sat next too her, her duvet barely covering her naked body.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I eat your cake?”  
“My what?” Byleth looked confused  
“Cock I meant C-cock” she went bright red “Y-you gonna kill me now? Please do make it quick”  
Byleth looked alittle shocked then flattered at her offer, he was feeling horny, so why not help the young girl out?

“Only a blowjob and not a word too Edelgard” smiled Byleth “She’ll cause us both problems”  
“But is Bernie not good enough too be taken?”  
Byleth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Bernadetta shuddered “Not saying that, Bernie is good enough too be taken, but I think you want too save that honour for when you get a decent man” Bernadetta went bright red at the compliments.

Bernadetta bend down as Byleth removed his trousers revealing his throbbing ten inch cock, Bernadetta licked her lips, she had never seen such a fine cock, she could swallow it like an éclair and have room for more, she bent down, and licked the tip off her Professor’s cock “Mhmmmm” she massaged his balls “Y-you like?” Byleth smiled and gently stroked her hair  
“Your doing very well, keep up”  
Bernadetta went back too suck Byleth’s shaft, she shoved it all in her mouth, choking slightly on his massive cock, but she liked it, she deepthroated it several times leaving her drool all over his cock, soon she was sucking and slurping his cock in earnest, she felt safe with him, so she kept on sucking, Byleth stroking her hair as she kept up the pace, soon she was bring him too orgasm “I’m gonna cum Bernadetta wants professors cock cream down your throat?” she nodded and with that Byleth cummed all inside her mouth.

Bernadetta choked on Blythe’s cum, but she liked it, it tasted nice and creamy, she sucked it all up, as he sprayed her tits she giggled, Bernadetta was satisfied licking the cum off her breasts, the young noble cuddled Byleth smiling “T-thank you, I-I Hope when I get married I’m as good at Pr-proper sex” Byleth stroked her hair “I have no doubt” she gave him a kiss, french kissing her professor, the young girl hoped it carried her thanks, breaking the kiss they laughed, while outside her window Edelgard was peeping in massaging her breasts…

END

Edelgard sounds so thirsty for Byleth don’t she?


End file.
